paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
The Diamond
The Diamond Heist is a heist released on December 16th, in a DLC of the same name. This heist is the third heist from The Dentist trailer to be released, with only the Golden Grin Casino left to appear. The crew has been hired to steal a long lost, and apparently cursed diamond known amongst heisters as The Diamond. It also shows in the trailer that the crew will most likely steal the diamond at night, after the museum closes. The trailer ends showing Dallas' mask reflecting in the diamond, with a mysterious man (possibly a Cloaker due to his eyes glowing green) behind him. A silenced gunshot is heard and blood spatters on the diamond. Pre-planning Pre-planning in The Diamond heist involves a significant amount of flexibility, much like Big Bank. Players can choose several locations to place multiple dead drops, in addition to assets such as the Glass Cutter, which is automatically given to all players upon starting the heist (if purchased). The team is limited to a total of favours, which does not scale with difficulty. Objectives Stealth # Rewire the circuit boxes (4 boxes). # Get past the time locks (2 timelocks; times vary). # Solve the puzzle and retrieve the Diamond. # Secure the Diamond, optional objective. # Escape. Loud # Find the security room and hack the computer. # Defend the security room and the circuit boxes. # Get past the time locks (2 timelocks). # Solve the puzzle and retrieve the Diamond. # Ignite the flare and wait for the helicopter. # Secure the Diamond, optional objective. # Escape. Optional Objective # Secure more loot. Walkthrough (General) The museum itself consists of two wings upstairs, an eastern wing on the middle floor, and two wings in the basement. There are only two methods of entry from the southern starting point: the main entrance, which has a standard lock; or the basement windows to either side, each of which requires a thermal paste can to remove the grate. Numerous guards and civilian employees patrol at random throughout the main parts of the museum, requiring care when avoiding alarms. The civilians are especially of note, as some carry the keycards required for the time locks. Additionally, there are several white locked doors, which vary will contain either the camera room, a single electric box, or will be empty. Inside the main museum, there are numerous artifact and painting exhibits, of which a few are genuine and can be stolen; these are marked out by GenSec stickers inside the case, and (in stealth attempts) require either the glass cutter asset or the alarms disabling before they can be taken. Whilst rarer in the main areas, the two rooms outside the diamond exhibit are more likely to contain genuine art pieces. There are two areas prior to the diamond room: firstly, an area blocked by lasers and a time lock gate; and, past the first gate, a large room with patrolling guards and a second time lock gate. The time lock gates require a single keycard for stealth, or hacking after alarms; regardless, players have to endure for a few minutes whilst the timer runs down. Entering the main diamond room, the door of which requires picking, the treasure sits across a large hall covered in pressure plates. Pressing an incorrect plate sound the alarm (if it is not already sounded), dispenses gas from above vents (which must be allowed to dissipate), and quickly lowers the diamond into a floor safe which requires drilling. Players can avoid this by opening a security box to the left, which, when rewired, shows the correct path in green lights for a brief period of time; once the timer expires, the path changes and the box requires re-hacking to generate a new path. Walkthrough (Stealth) Since the front grounds and/or main entrance can be patrolled, and the basement windows can be watched by cameras, care should be taken when entering or leaving. Once inside, four electrical boxes must be rewired to disable the security systems. The boxes can spawn in numerous locations on all three levels, and may or may not require picking to open. Players should start opening the white locked doors around the museum, as even if they don't contain objectives, they are a good safe spot for hiding from enemies or storing bags. Additionally, players looking to steal additional loot should consider purchasing the glass cutter asset, which allows artifacts to be stolen silently and before the alarms are disabled. Once the sufficient amount of rewiring has been done, an area in the upper floor will lose its laser grid and be free to access. Inside, players must activate a time lock with a keycard and, once past the shutter, do it again in the next area; said next area contains loot in glass cases, a few patrolling guards, and another time lock requiring a card. After passing the final lock, players will enter a hall opposite the diamond, the floor covered in pressure plates. Opening the security box to the left, rewiring it shows the temporary safe path to the diamond: the boxes that turn green show the safe tiles, the red show the alarmed ones. With the tiles resetting after a short period of time (varies on difficulty), the box must be re-hacked to Reaching and acquiring the diamond, players must then navigate back across the tiles and sneak back through the museum to the front gardens. Acquiring any additional loot as desired, players can escape at their own leisure once the diamond is secure. Walkthrough (Loud) Once the alarm has sounded, players will need to first disable the security shutters which drop around the first time lock gate. Finding the security room, players must hack the computer inside and guard both the computer and a single electrical box powering it. Once hacked, the shutters will raise and players can reach the first gate. With the card reader disabled by the alarm, the time lock must be hacked into starting, after which it starts counting down as normal. After completing both the first and second lock, players can enter the diamond room by picking the lock. Whilst it may seem obvious to run for the diamond, it should be noted that pressing the wrong plate will dispense the gas and lower the diamond case into the safe regardless of any prior alarms. That considered, players must either collect the diamond, guarding an individual heister whilst they navigate the plate maze, or waiting for the gas to clear and the safe to open first; deliberately triggering the trap rather than navigating it is a valid option, as it can be preferable on harder difficulties when the puzzle timer is very short. After grabbing the diamond, the crew must light a flare in the central courtyard and hold out for a few minutes until Bile arrives. Hovering low over the courtyard, players must load their loot bags into the chopper. As it is an objective bag, players can only leave once the diamond bag has been loaded, and, if too many bags are loaded, must wait another few minutes for the chopper to return. Variations * The location of the electric boxes varies in location between attempts. * The numerous white metal doors contain one of three things, their contents swapping between attempts. The contents will be either: the security room, with a single guard; an single electric box; or nothing. * The location of loot varies between attempts, as well as phony loot; as noted by Bain, the loot of interest is inside the cases with GenSec labels on the glass. * The time before the pressure plates reset varies between difficulties; as the difficulty increases, the time before reset decreases. Death Wish changes *Security has been bumped up. More guards will now patrol the museum halls *Security cameras are replaced with the indestructible Titan variant Bugs *Some artifacts with the GenSec label cannot be picked up. However, another unmarked item in the map can be bagged and secured. Achievements Trivia *The heist trailer was narrated by Clover. *Despite mentioning Clover many times on its announcement page, ownership and/or usage of the female heister herself is not required to unlock any of The Diamond's achievements, nor does she play any role in the entire heist. *Similar to Big Bank, all of The Diamond's achievements can be unlocked within at least two runthroughs of the map, with Cat Burglar and Diamond in the Rough cannot be obtained within the same session, and Honor Among Thieves requires at least one of the masks tied to the other achievements. * The supposedly cursed nature of the Diamond is reflective of the Hope Diamond. However, the Diamond's backstory is vastly different from that of the Hope Diamond. *All of the preview achievements have cursenames, refering to the apparent cursed background of the Diamond. * By observing the newspaper clipping of The Diamond being showcased in DC, the name of the museum the crew breaks into is the "McKendrick Museum". By that time, the museum's chairman was "San. Don Mckendrick". During the Election Day heist, the crew helped The Elephant to get Bob McKendrick into office. As Bob's campaign website doesn't mention museum ownership in his biography, it is possible that the museum was founded by someone who shares his surname. *The soundtrack of this heist is the remixed version of Breach of Security, the same theme that played during Diamond Heist in the PAYDAY: The Heist. *The McKendrick Museum is based on the real-life Freer Gallery of Art, which is located directly west of the Smithsonian Institute in Washington DC. The only major difference between Freer and the in-game museum is the large vault area containing The Diamond. * Bain will sometimes refer to the crew as "Dr. Jones" and the museum, referencing both Indiana Jones and the character's catchphrase. * Prior to Update 50, the pressure plates were bugged for some players: once the timer reset, plates would rise back to default place slightly after the alarm was reactivated, causing the engine to mistakenly think an incorrect plate was pressed and breaking stealth. Video PAYDAY 2 The Diamond Heist Trailer|The Diamond Heist Trailer Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Article stubs Category:Heists contracted by The Dentist Category:The Diamond Heist DLC Category:Stealth Heists